


Collide

by Semi_problematic



Series: Collide AU [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Relevé." Stans voice echoed throughout the room.Eddie tensed and pointed his toes, raising himself up as high as he could go, wincing at the cramp in his thigh. "Can I take a break?" Eddie winced out, sighing when he wobbled and fell flat on his feet."Ballerinas don't take breaks." Stan muttered, circling around Eddie like a predator. His arms were locked behind him, his hands clasped behind his back. "You work through the cramps.""How?" Eddie laid back on the floor and stared at the ceiling."You learn how to. Most ballerinas toe nails fall off because of their point shoes." Stan stopped and turned towards him. "Speaking of, you need a pair of them. You'll look like a child if you audition for anything with normal shoes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna listen to the playlist i made for this fanfic go look up Collide (fanfic) on spotify

"Relevé." Stans voice echoed throughout the room. 

Eddie tensed and pointed his toes, raising himself up as high as he could go, wincing at the cramp in his thigh. "Can I take a break?" Eddie winced out, sighing when he wobbled and fell flat on his feet. 

"Ballerinas don't take breaks." Stan muttered, circling around Eddie like a predator. His arms were locked behind him, his hands clasped behind his back. "You work through the cramps." 

"How?" Eddie laid back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. 

"You learn how to. Most ballerinas toe nails fall off because of their point shoes." Stan stopped and turned towards him. "Speaking of, you need a pair of them. You'll look like a child if you audition for anything with normal shoes." 

Eddie shook his head, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Why on earth would I want to get point shoes? They make your toe nails fall off!" 

"They're painful but you get used to it." Stan brought his legs together in third position and pushed up on his toes, the wooden blocks inside pressing against them. He stood up straight and smiled down at Eddie. "They also make your movements look cleaner." 

"You're insane." He huffed, pushing himself up onto his feet, wincing.

"Not insane." Stan smiled. He hadn't wobbled once. "Dedicated."

"I don't think I care about ballet that much." Eddie rubbed his face.

"You do." Stan dropped down to his feet gracefully. "You wouldn't be here after everyone left early if you didn't care." 

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, nodding. "You got me there.. but that doesn't mean I won't despise practicing."

"You'll get used to it." Stan spoke calmly, his voice dripping in warm honey. "You just started ballet late so you're learning things I've known for years." 

"Thanks for reminding me yet again that I'm behind." Eddie placed his feet in first position. "Let's go again."

Stan patted his arm. "That's the spirit." He stepped away and smiled. He placed his own feet in first position. Eddie thinks it's a force of habit. "Okay. Five, six, seven eight." 

Eddie tried his best to relax while keeping his posture as straight as he could. 

"One, two, three." Stan counted off. "Relevé, five, six, seven, eight."

Eddie dropped back down into first position.

"Passe." Stan shouted, starting to circle Eddie again. "Retire. Five, six, seven, eight.'

Eddie kept up, doing each of the motions Stan shouted. He had to be ready for their first performance. He was already new to school and new to ballet. He needed to prove he deserved to be on the team. 

'"Arms!" Stan shouted. "Its like you're holding a beach ball, if that helps."

Eddie glanced away from his reflection in the mirror. "It does, but its hard to focus on feet and arms and the beat and the movement."

"Forward!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "One, two, start to walk towards the front middle."

Eddie shook off Stans shouting and walked towards the middle on his toes. 

"Hands, Eddie, your hands look like claws. You know this." Stan was talking calmly again and Eddie was thankful.

Eddie gulped and kept doing the movements he needed, counting silently in his head. He slowly began to bounce his head to the beat in his mind.

"Stop that!" Stan stepped in front of him. "You're supposed to be a statue. The only thing moving should be your hips and your legs. No smile, either. The song is about death."

Eddie couldn't help but reply. "But it's instrumental."

"So?" Stan shook his head. "Beside the point. Now you're getting in the triangles, two, three, four. Yes!" 

Eddie smiled triumphantly as he got into the first person in the second row of the middle triangle. Yes, it was as confusing as it sounds. He began to part his arms, raising one above his head and the other out to his side, sliding his left foot back and forth from his right foot.

Stan began to clap. "You're getting it!" He clapped along with the eight count in Eddies head. "Now turn. Kneel. Stand up. Yes! Oh my god!" 

Eddie did another turn and brought his arms back together. He twisted around and began to walk back to his original spot, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Fluid but sharp. Stop bouncing. You can get through this." Stan followed him across the dance floor. "Okay, so now you take the girls hand." He took Eddies hand and stepped around him, raising up onto the blocks in his shoes once more. "The girl will do her thing." Stan proceeded to do all of the things his partner did, spinning, rising and falling before rising again and walking back towards Eddie. His hands were hovering above the invisible tutu the teacher told the girls to have. He stepped up next to Eddie and smiled, pushing his shoulders back.

Eddies fingers curled around Stans waste and guided him upward when Stan jumped. He let go of Stan once his feet landed flat on the ground. 

Stan rushed away and grinned. "You got three eight counts left! Don't fuck this up!" 

Eddie did a turn and walked towards the middle of the room, all of his muscles tensing. He took a deep breath and stood up on his toes, moving his arms up and down and side to side, raising them both up over his head. 

"Five, six, seven eight. Two more!" Stan began to clap to the beat again. "Plié. Relevé. Leg out. Point your toes!" 

Eddie pointed his toes, letting our his breath. "One more?" 

Stan nodded. "One more! You got this! Don't forget where you're supposed to finish."

Eddie stepped towards the side, going towards the front left of the room, turning twice before stopping. He dropped down flat on his feet, opening both of his arms, one above his head and the other off to the side. He slid down onto his knee, the leg that wasn't kneeling tilted back a few inches. 

"Seven, eight." Stan finished. "It wasn't perfect, actually, it was far from perfect, but that was the best one yet." 

Eddie groaned and let his legs fall out from underneath him. He hit the wood floor with a thud, gasping for air. "Oh my god."

"You're not the wrost I've seen." He walked towards Eddie, his movements fluid and full of purpose. It was weird watching Stan walk when he wasn't dancing, mostly because he walked like a dancer. His posture was always good and his motions were always precise. He sat down next to Eddie and smiled. "And honestly, you're doing pretty good for only being on the team for two weeks."

Eddie sat up and laid his head in Stans lap. "I think my heart exploded." He sighed, closing his eyes. 

Stan ran his fingers through Eddies curls, twisting strands of hair around his fingers. "That's how you know the practice was good."

"I feel like I'm dead."

"You'll get used to it." Stan contuitned to play with his hair. He glanced at the clock hanging above the door. "I can't believe they let us leave early because it was Friday. Who cares?"

"Sane people." Eddie muttered. "How much longer do we have the room?"

"Ten minutes. I'm gonna practice my solo." Stan rubbed Eddies cheek with his thumb and smiled. "You know when I'm teaching it's tough love, right?"

Eddie nodded, his curls falling in front of his face. "Sadly. But I know you don't mean to be mean."

"Good." The way Stan smiled was beautiful. More beautiful than any dance Eddie had ever seen. He lowered Eddies head onto the floor and stood up, walking towards the radio and speakers with his hands behind his back. The way he walked was the way they were supposed to walk on and off of stage when they didn't dim lights. On their toes, feet pointing out, arms behind their back, hands together with the fingers intertwined, and their hips pointing out as far as they could with each step taken.

Stan bent down and turned on the radio, clicking through a bunch of different songs before stopping. He rushed towards the middle of the room, turning so his shoulder was lined up to the mirrors, his hands behind his back, his left foot flat on the ground and in first position, the other foot behind him, his leg sticking out and his toes pointing. The music began and it was paced quickly. Stan began to move to the beat, his legs and muscles twisting and turning during each of his movements.

The solo he did was called Prince. Eddie had seen him in his costume a few days ago and needed his inhaler. Stan was beautiful in it. It was light blue with golden accenting and black ballet point shoes so the pink of his normal ones didn't look abnormal with his outfit. The dance in itself was about a prince who wanted to fall in love and get married but couldn't find anyone so he was lonely. 

Eddie chewed on his lip as he watched Stan dance, studying the way his muscles flexed with each move and the way his chest rose and lowered with each deep breath.

Stans turns were beautiful and Eddie was almost positive that he was a better dancer than the three coaches they had. He was sharp and always focused. He even corrected the students sometimes. Easily, Stan was the best in his class but no one hated him. They just loved him, it was impossible not to. He was so sweet and caring and whenever he corrected you he was only doing it to help you.

Eddie would marry Stan if he asked. It was odd, considering they had only known each other for about a month but Eddie spent four classes, a lunch period, and two hours after school three times a week with him. He saw Stan more than his boyfriend ever did which felt good in a sick kind of way. He knew Stans favorite foods and songs and that he only read poetry books and books about tragedy. He knew Stan was superstitious and was scared easily but wouldn't back down from a fight. 

They weren't dating, though, and it was probably just a helpless crush Eddie got. After all, Stan has been helping Eddie since the first day of school and he had always been nice. Eddie just wasn't used to it, that's what he guessed at least. Either way, his heart still raced and his breathing kicked up whenever Stan touched him and his palms sweat whenver Stan got close to him.

Bill Denbrough was his boyfriend. He was number 34 on the football team and he had been on varsity since Sophomore year. He was talented and he was sweet and honestly, he deserved Stan the same way Stan deserved him. They were a trophy couple. Bill was a sweetheart, he held doors open for everyone and always invited people to sit with them no matter how crowded it got. He waited for them after practice despite having to leave his own early, as if he even needed it, he was one of the best players on the team. There was no doubt that Stan was in love with Bill, Bill was an angel, but Eddie couldn't help but wish it was him.

Stan stepped towards Eddie, panting. "We should change. It's time to go." He nudged Eddie with his foot. "And try not to look so in love with me, it'll make Bill jealous." He winked.

Eddie nodded, sitting up and walking over to his bag, digging through it. He pulled out his inhaler and triggered it, taking a deep breath.

That was another thing. Almost everyone with a working pair of eyes could see that Eddie was helplessly in love with Stan. It wasn't real love, if anything it was puppy love, but being around Stan made him feel nice and Stan was sweet to him, so there wasn't a problem. He knew he didn't have a chance and he would never try to make a move while Bill and Stan were together. 

Eddie pulled off his ballet shoes and stuffed them into his dark blue duffle bag. "You looked really good during your solo."

Stan slipped his backpack on, pulling on something similar to ugg boots. The team always poked fun at him over the shoes but he ignored it and said they were comfortable. "Thanks, I know."

Eddie smiled and nodded, pulling on his own worn out tennis shoes. He grabbed onto the bar that was attached to the wall and pulled himself up. He walked towards the water fountain by the bathrooms.

The door of the room slowly opened. "Hey, ballerinas. As much as I love to see you prance around, it's my time to shine." 

"Thanks, Bev. Don't break any bones while you stomp pointlessly on the ground." Stan replied, picking up Eddies duffle bag for him. 

Beverly smiled, brightly. "How was prac-" 

"So this is where you go when you leave me?" A tall boy with dark curly hair stepped into the room with a cigarette dangling between two of his fingers. His combat boots thudded against the hardwood floor in a way that made Stan cringe.

"Richie!" Stan shouted. "We need clean floors and you can't just come in with your muddy combat boots that are falling apart!"

Eddie turned around and stepped back towards the group, walking up behind Stan. He eyed Richie, tugging on Stans jacket. "Who's this?"

"Someone you shouldn't bother knowing." Stan grumbled.

"My best friend." Beverly chimed in, ruffling the dark haired boys hair.

The dark haired boy chuckled and stepped towards Eddie. "The names Richie Tozier."

"Richard, actually."

Richie elbowed Beverly in the ribs. "Richie. Anyway, who are you?" 

Stan stepped in front of Eddie in an attempt to shield Eddie from him. "None of your business." 

"I'm Eddie Kaspbrak and I'm new. Moved here at the beginning of the year." Eddie babbled. "I started ballet in middle school and I'm still learning so that's why I'm here and Stans always training me." 

Richie chuckled to himself. "Cute."

"Tha-"

"No, Eddie." Stan grabbed Eddies wrist, tugging him towards the door where Bill stood, leaning against the door frame. "He's a bad influence." 

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about it. "Okay?" Though his statement sounded more like a question. He didn't get it. Richie seemed nice and Beverly was nice, she wouldn't hang out with someone who was a dick. 

Bill wrapped an arm around Stans shoulders. "So, I see Richie finally decided to grace the school with his presence." 

"Sadly." Stan mumbled, standing up on his toes and kissing Bills cheek. 

Eddie followed the couple out, turning around when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Eddie!" Richie called. He walked up to Eddie, grabbing his hand. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote down his name and number with a small smiley face. "Call me when you're ready to have a good time." He winked.

Eddie felt his cheeks flush. "Right.. will d-"

"Eddie!" Bill called. "Hurry up!" 

"I'll see you around." Eddie called, whipping back around and running out of the building towards Bill and Stan.

Richie took a deep breath, chewing on his bottom lip. "I sure hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna listen to my playlist for this fic go look up Collide (fanfic) on spotify

The sun beat down on them as they made their way towards Bills car. The air was think and it was unbearably hot. Eddies feet ached as he struggled to keep up with Stan and Bill. Their hands were tangled together, fingers interlocked.

"So.." Eddie tugged his bag off of Stans arm and into his own. "Who was that guy?" 

"Richie Tozier." Bill mumbled, looking down at Stan. According to Stan he had been taller than Bill for years but then Sophomore year he had a growth spurt and passed Stan effortlessly.

"He and Bev smoke behind the bleachers in between classes and during games." Stan glanced back at Eddie, looking him up and down. "He's a flaming bisexual-"

"Like me." Bill grinned.

"And he never comes to school and when he does he sneaks out and doesn't do anything. I think he just gets pity from teachers and that's how he passes."

"But what about finals?"

"The kids a genius, Eddie." Bill grabbed Eddies wrist and pulled him up so he was walking next to him. "He gets almost perfect grades on all of his finals and tests. He just doesn't do homework."

"He's smart and he knows how to use it." Stan made a face of disgust and rolled his eyes. "We were friends when we were kids. All of us were. Mike, Ben, Bev, Richie, Bill and I."

"What happened?" Eddie whispered. Why would you just stop being friends with people? He didn't get it. 

"Bill and I knew what we wanted, so did Mike. Ben was still figuring it out and so was Bev.. but Richie.. he just gave up." Stan explained. His face was stone cold but Eddie could tell it hurt him. It must hurt to lose friends. "When middle school started he applied himself and tried. He had flawless grades like me.. then something just happened-"

"It started slow." Bill began. "He stopped doing homework every once in a while. As turned into Bs. Then Cs. By eighth grade he was skipping school and started smoking, Bev did too, but there was something about Richie."

"He was crying for help." Stan rubbed Bills arm in a way that looked comforting, although Bill wasn't being the one comforted. "It was all of our faults, ya know?" He shrugged, tilting his head up. "Richie stopped trying and we sort of did, too. We thought it would just blow over."

Eddie frowned. "But it didn't?"

"Something happened the summer before Freshman year that broke him. Bev is the only one who knows, we still don't know and don't really want to. If he wanted to tell us he would have." Stan sighed. "But if he doesn't want to then he doesn't have to. He can go and ruin his life." He grabbed the keys from Bills pocket and made his way into the parking lot, walking as fast as he could without running. Eddie could tell because it was the way he moved in dance. The rush of it all.

Eddie swallowed. "Is that why Stan is so mean to him?"

Bill looked down at Eddie, his eyes full of pity. "Stan and Richie were best friends since kindergarten. They did everything together and so did their families. When Richies parents got bad they stopped hanging out as a family but still stayed close." Bill sighed and looked at Stan, a frown falling across his face. "When Richie stopped hanging out around Stan and didn't tell him anything it killed him." 

"So.. Stan is hurt and that's why he's so mean?" Eddie asked, rubbing his own arm nervously. 

"Yeah. He has been since seventh grade. That's when it got bad. They had a fight because Stan said he needed to focus. Richie didn't think so and Stan started telling him if he didn't get his life together he would be useless." Bill lowered his voice. "That's the kinda stuff Richies parents would tell him and it just hit him. Richie started beating Stan that day, he broke Stans nose and gave him a black eye and a split lip."

Eddie gasped, placing his hand over his mouth.

"Stan apologized but that kind of.. that kind of thing can't be forgiven. What Stan said wasn't okay and he knew it would hurt Richie. Its why he said it." Bill shrugged. "I think both of them felt sorry but what both of them did was unforgivable. Then hanging out together became this.. this tense thing and our group kind of fell apart. A new dynamic was created and we suffered through it eighth grade year and then in the summer we all branched off. Beverly and Richie. Me and Stan along with Mike and Ben. And it's stayed that way."

"That's so.."

"I know it's a lot but Richie is just a tough subject for Stan." Bill kept speaking but lowered his voice even more when they got closer to the car. "That was his best friend...and I think it still is.. they just don't know how to fix it."

Eddie swallowed nervously and nodded. "I'll be careful when I bring up Richie.. and how I do it."

Bill smiled and ruffled Eddies hair so his curls fell in front of his face. "Thanks.. you're a sweet guy."

Eddie nodded, glancing back at the studio. "I hope I don't let you down."

"Don't talk like that." Bill chuckled. "You're great.. and I'm sure if Stan wasn't with me he would be with you."

Eddie felt his stomach churn. "I'm sorry. Its nothing big."

"But it's obvious." He laughed. "It doesn't bother me, though, I know Stans hot and I know I'm not gonna be the only one who sees it." He ruffled Eddies hair again, as if he was a kid, he hated it.

"Yeah.. you two work good together. Like an old married couple." Eddie stepped up to the car and placed his hand on the handle. 

Bill smiled. "I hope I get to grow old with him.. but don't tell him that."

Eddie grinned. "Your secrets safe with me." He pulled the door open and climbed into the seat behind Stan, setting his duffle bag and backpack in the backseat with him.

Bill climbed into the car and started it, changing the station from latest pop hits to classical. That's all Stan seemed to listen to, he was born for ballet, god probably sculpted him in the shape of ballet. That's what Eddies mom said. That people were made in the shape of their talent the same way humans were made in God's shape. It was probably one of the only positive things she said about the school Eddie went to. Before this year Eddie was home schooled, his only interaction with other people was when the kids in town would beat him. Long story short, Derry was better than his hometown and he hoped to never leave.

Eddie unzipped his backpack and reached in for his phone, frowning when he didn't feel it. He pulled his backpack into his lap and shoved his books around, chewing on his cheek nervously. No phone. He dropped his backpack on the floor of the car and grabbed his duffle bag, unzipping it as fast as he could, pulling out his bandages, his shoes, his extra pair of shoes, his extra laces, his book about ballet and his chopsticks, tossing them into the seat next to him.

"I love this song." Stan mumbled, stretching in his seat and rolling the window down. "Its so calming."

"How do you even tell the difference?" Bill asked as he began to drive, one hand on the wheel and the other hand on Stans thigh. His thumb rubbed against the muscle.

Stan slapped his hand away. "Its the same way you tell your music apart. It isn't hard."

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and stuffed everything back into his duffle. He felt his pockets on his leggings and then his backpack again. "Guys?" He gasped, searching around for his inhaler, pulling it out and pressing it between his lips, pushing the button down as fast as he could.

"Yeah?" Bill asked, peering into the back of the car with his rearview mirror. "What's up, buddy?"

Eddie snorted at the nickname. "Buddy" as if he was some kid. "I can't find my phone. Can you pull over?"

"Don't be silly." Stan turned around in his seat and smiled. "We'll drive you over, okay?" 

Eddie looked at Bill, panicked. Richie was over there, he didn't want to upset him. "I'll catch a ride with Bev, don't worry." 

Bill smiled at him through the mirror. His smile read thank you.

Eddie looked back at Stan and smiled. "Really, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Won't your mom worry?"

"She will but I'll just call her and tell her there's tutoring and I'm helping kids." Eddie put his hand on Stans, which was sprawled out on the seat. "She's gullible, she'll believe it, her being Catholic and everything. Greater good and shit."

Stan nodded. "If you need anyone to come back and get you just call me.. assuming you find your phone."

"I think I know where I left it. And I will." Eddie grabbed his backpack and scooted up in his seat, pulling it on. He grabbed onto the door handle with one hand and his duffle bag with the other. Once Bill had fully came to a stop he opened the door and climbed out, stumbling a few feet because his bags were so heavy. He slammed the door shut and waved goodbye to Bill and Stan as they drove away.

Eddie pulled his duffle back up on his shoulder, wincing at the pressure on it. He shook his head and started walking down the sidewalk towards the school. He stuffed his hands in the tight pockets of his leggings, kicking rocks down the sidewalk. He hummed a song to himself as he walked, jumping every time a car drove by a little bit too fast. He chewed on his lip, trying his best to keep himself calm and not use his inhaler. He had been trying to kick the habit. People would think he was a freak if he used it as much as he wanted to. 

Eddie slid his hand up and down the strap of his duffle bag, running across the opening of the parking lot where people could pull in. He grunted when he slowed to a stop, bending down and taking a few deep breaths. He didn't want to use his locker so he carried all of his books and his laptop in his backpack. It probably weighed as much as he did. 

He stepped up onto the sidewalk that lead around the entire building, looking around at all the people walking in and out. Band was leaving, loading all of their instruments onto a bus and then climbing on. Cheerleaders were practicing by the back of the football stadium, sitting down on the asphalt and stretching. The JV football players were jogging around the track with all of their padding on while the coach yelled at them for disrespecting one of the substitute teachers. 

Going to school almost felt like a movie for Eddie. He was surrounded by all of these different people with different interests and their own lives, it was insane. He encountered so many people every day and each one of them was living their own life and thinking their own thoughts. It was weird, Eddie knew that, he shouldn't be so excited or interested by it but he couldn't help it. For his entire life all he knew was his mom and his neighbors and their grandkids. That was it. And now he was here, surrounded by hundreds of people, all being unique. It was insane for him. 

Eddie slowed his steps down when he got close to the dance studio. It was small. One room upstairs and one room on the first floor. Underneath the first floor, in the basement, was the weight lifting and work out area that the wrestlers and track runners and anyone else who wanted to be fit crowded into. 

Outside of the building was the black haired boy again, a cigarette between his lips. Richie. The name didn't seem to fit him, but maybe that was just Eddie over thinking things again. Richie had on torn up black jeans and a white band tee shirt that was far too big for him. It hung dangerously low across his chest exposing his collar bones. His curls fell in front of his face in a beautiful way, framing his facial features almost perfectly. 

Eddie chewed on his lip so hard it almost bled. He stepped across from the sidewalk to the area around the dance studio and around the football stadium. No cars were driving anymore considering everyone was in the middle of practice. He just needed to walk past Richie. It wasn't even that big of a deal. What Richie said earlier was just how he was, right? Eddie wasn't special. 

Eddie dug around in his bag for his inhaler, pulling it out, slipping it between his lips and triggering it, taking a deep breath. He closed the inhaler and slipped it back into his backpack. He held onto the straps of his bags as he walked up onto the sidewalk by the studio.

"Hey." Richies voice was low and he spoke without taking the cigarette out.

"Smoking kills, ya know?" Eddie looked him up and down. "And I have asthma." 

Richie looked up at him and nodded. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and ground the burning bud into the side of the building. "Fixed."

"How long have you been smoking?"

"Since I was thirteen." Richie smirked like it was a game. "So three years."

"Not fixed." Eddie fired back. "Damage has already been done. But I'm glad I could help you kick the habit." He flashed a smile and tugged the door open of the studio. He stepped across a small hall and opened the door to the classroom. He waved at Beverly who was waiting off to the side while two girls and one guy danced. They were doing small group. Beverly was standing with a girl named Camila who was in Eddies Biology class. The rest of the dancers were sitting on the back or the front or standing on the sides. One girl, Dasia, ran over and wrapped her arms around Eddie.

"Hey." She grinned. "Did you finish your history homework?"

"No." Eddie shook his head. "I'll probably do it Sunday."

She nodded. "It isn't that hard, I just finished while these guy a practiced." 

"That's good."

"No offense but why are you here? Aren't they practicing lyrical upstairs?" 

"Yeah, uh, I left my phone here so I had to come back." Eddie tightened his grip on the straps of his bag.

"Oh. I know where it is." She smiled and walked over to the speakers, kneeling down and picking up a phone. She walked over and grabbed Eddies hand, placing the phone in it. "That all you need?"

Eddie nodded, looking down at his phone. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." Dasia walked back to where she was sitting. "Have a good weekend."

"You too." Eddie pushed the door open and stepped out, slowly closing it so it didn't make a loud noise. He walked across the hall and out the front doors, wincing when the heat hit him. He looked down at his phone and unlocked it, turning up the brightness so he could see the screen. "Time to call my mom." He whispered.

"You talk to yourself?"

Eddie groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everyone does. You're the one eavesdropping."

"Touche." He replied, pushing himself off of the wall. "I've been meaning to ask you, didn't you leave with Stanley?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You close with him?"

"He was my first friend here. He's teaching me how to get better at ballet. That's all."

Richie bit his lip, playing with the lip ring stretched to it. "Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Did they wait for you?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Eddie mumbled. "Do you ever stop?"

"No, do you need a ride?"

"Like I would accept a ride from you." He scoffed. He shouldn't. He was Stans friend. Richie was a hard thing to deal with for him and Eddie being friends with him would probably kill Stan. "Plus, I just texted my mom and told her I'm doing a tutoring session until seven."

"I got time." Richie leaned back against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, Eddie is short for Edward, right?"

"Is Richie short for Richard?"

"Mhm." Richie licked his lips. "Where did you move from?"

"I didn't move. I was just home schooled." Eddie walked towards him. "I decided it was time to go to real school and I convinced my mom by telling her I can get scholarships." 

"Over protective? Or is your asthma the worst?"

"Both. She thinks all the unvaccinated kids are gonna get me sick." 

"Do you believe it?"

Eddie looked down, pursing his lips. "Yeah, but.. I don't know. I don't know why I'm even talking to you."

"Did Stan tell you to stay away from me?" Richie stepped towards him in an attempt to close the gap.

"So what?"

"Did Stan tell you to say away from me?" 

"He didn't tell me to stay away, he just warned me."

Richie pouted. "Did he say I'm a big mean boy who's gonna ruin your life?"

Eddie smiled. "Yeah, those were his exact words, actually. How did you know?"

"I'm a mind reader." Richie looked back at the parking lot. "You've got time to kill and I've got a car. Wanna get out of here?"

"I think I'll watch practice. A few of my friends are down there." Eddie stepped back. "But thanks for the offer?"

"Mike, Ben, and Beverlys girlfriend you mean?" Richie followed him.

"You're curiosity is getting kind of annoying."

"I know who you're talking about. They're all in a group, I'd have to be stupid not to know that." 

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Richie glanced at him, chewing on his lip again. Eddie wondered if he was as nervous as he was. 

Eddie didn't answer.

"Relax. I won't tell Stan and I doubt they will. He's annoying when he's all pissy."

"Don't say that." Eddie replied.

Richie smirked, stepping in front of him. "You like him, don't you?"

"Oh my god." Eddie sighed. 

"Its painfully obvious and I've only seen you two interact once. You follow him like a lost dog."

"So, you get mad when I don't answer your questions then you insult me?"

"I'm not insulting you." 

"Do you have an off button, Richie?"

"He's gonna marry Bill."

"I know." 

Richie stopped walking and stared at Eddie. "Just do yourself a favor and pick another boy."

"You're jealous." Eddie smirked. "Because I'm not following you around and I'm not curious and I don't want to drive away with you in your nice car."

"I'm not jealous, but I am kind of offended you don't want me to drive you home."

Eddie wanted him to, he really did, but he couldn't. "Just shut up." Eddie stepped past him, walking a few feet before stopping again. He glanced over his shoulder then sighed. "Come on.." 

Richie turned around and followed him. "Now that's what I wanna hear."

"It'll be the only time you hear it." Eddie replied.

"I know it won't be, Eds." Richie slung his arm over Eddies shoulder. "You can't resist me?"

"Did you just call me Eds?"

"Yeah. I did. Did ya like it?" Richie was grinning.

"No." Eddie laughed. "Don't do it again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna listen to my playlist for this fic go look up Collide (fanfic) on spotify

Eddie and Richie walked down towards the stadium, looking around at the cheerleaders. They were practicing the school cheer, clapping their hands and snapping their fingers to form the beat of it. Mike knew it well, in fact, he was the one leading the practice along with Beverlys girldriend Clara. They stood perfectly straight and their movements were sharp and quick as they clapped and yelled. The way they did it made it look effortless, like it was all second nature.

Through the gates the two boys walked, Richie waving at a few of the cheerleaders Eddie didn't know the names of. They blushed and giggled and it was almost as if they were in a movie. Richie was the heartthrob that all the girls fell for. Eddie could see it, too, maybe he'll end up being like those poor, unlucky girls.

Richie was attractive in the conventional way at least. He was tall, easily six foot three or maybe four. His hair was black and curly and fell in front of his glasses. The glasses he wore were big and thick framed, the kind of thing you would see a nerd in a TV show wear. Maybe that's what Richie was. Theatrics. Making people fall in love with him. Smoking. Wearing those glasses. He was the definition of every trope Eddie could think of. It was a killer cocktail, too. The way he spoke and grinned. The way he would look you up and down. It was nearly impossible not to want to get to know him better. Richie knew that, too.

Eddie had caught himself staring a lot since they had met. He would do this thing where whenever Richie would step in front of him Eddie would study him. Watch the way his legs moved and if his feet turned inward, outward, or stayed straight. Stans feet turned outward and so did his. Stan said it was a dancer thing. He watched the way Richies lips moved when he spoke and yelled hello to the football players as if they hadn't already noticed him. You couldn't not know Richie, especially with the reputation Bill said he had. 

Eddie wasn't the only one staring, though. Many other people were. It was a big deal, Eddie knew, Richie was back for the first time since sophomore year and he was hanging out with the knew kids. An odd feeling of anxiety filled Eddies body. He could only imagine the kind of rumors that would fly around with Eddie hanging out with Richie. And Stan finding out? God. All hell would break loose. Eddie wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. Once he opened his eyes they were drawn back to Richie. 

Richie carried himself a certain way, too. He was confident but he hunched over, slightly. He always had his hands messing with something whether it be a lighter or his lip ring. He studied people, too, that's what Eddie noticed. He watched people. 

"On or underneath?"

"What?" Eddie asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He pulled his duffle back further up on his arm, glancing around for familiar faces. He saw Ben, first, who was sitting on the sidelines with a bunch of water in the box on his lap. He was reading a book, he always was, but it was a new book compared to the one he had earlier. Seeing Ben helped Eddie calm down. He didn't know why he was freaking out in the first place, honestly, but Richie was.. unpredictable and Eddie hated surprises.

"Do you want to sit on top of or underneath the bleachers?" Richie asked, flicking his lighter on and off, over and over. The click was loud enough to be heard over all of the yelling of the cheerleaders and the football coach calling plays. 

"On top of them." Eddie said, already walking to the ramp that lead up to the rows and rows of metal bleachers. He slipped his bags off and dropped them both of them on the platform path that lead up and down the sides of the bleachers. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his water bottle, pulling off the lid.

"Why not underneath?" Richie questioned, sitting down next to him. "You think I'm gonna bite?"

"No. I just like watching them. It's cool to me." Eddie shrugged, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Plus, I know that's where the smokers hang out." 

"Good, cuz I only bite when I'm asked to." Richie bit at the air and laughed, leaning back against the row of bleachers behind them. "And it's alright. You can say my name instead of smokers." 

"Fine. I don't go under there because that's where that terrible kid Richie hangs out." Eddie mocked, making a face that scrunched up his nose.

Richie wouldn't tell him, but he thought it was adorable. "Yeah, that Richie kid is garbage, always smoking and drinking til he passes out. Having a new person every night."

"Do you really?"

"Do I really what?" Richie asked.

"Smoke and do all that."

Richie winked at him. "You know it. I'm a bad, bad boy. You gonna punish me?"

"No, but your body will." Eddie shook his head. "It's like you've got a death wish."

"Oh, Eds, how did you know?" Richie grinned.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't joke about that stuff. It isn't funny."

"Who says I'm joking?" Richie shot back, instantly regretting it. 

Eddie fell silent. The silence was painful. It was the kind of silence that happens when you're in a crowded room with everyone laughing and talking but for you, your whole world stopped and no one else understands.

Richie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Tell me about yourself, Eds. I'm interested." He prayed it would lighten the mood.

"Sure." Eddie scoffed, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap.

"I am." Richie muttered, tilting his head up towards the sky, pulling his glasses off and closing his eyes. "You're new and you're friends with some of my friends. I deserve to know."

Eddie sighed, wiping his sweaty palms across his lap nervously. "Um.. my name's Eddie. I've been doing ballet since middle school so I'm not as good as most ballerinas. My muscles didn't form the right way since I didn't start young. I'm 16 and I don't know how to drive-"

"What?!" 

"What?" Eddie asked, fidgeting with his hands.

Richie shot up in his seat. "You don't know how to drive?!"

"No." Eddie replied. "I never saw the need, ya know? It's not like I do-"

"You never saw the need!?" Richie flopped back onto the bleachers dramatically. "How do you survive on the weekends? What do you do?"

"I stay home." He chewed at his lip, looking down, praying that he wasn't blushing.

"How? Don't you like.. want to leave?"

"Kind of but I never had the opportunity before. My mom home schooled me and I didn't live near any kids unless my neighbors grandkids came over and they're five years younget than me." 

Richie shook his head, setting his lighter down next to him on the bleachers. "Dude, that's insane. I'm gonna teach you how to drive."

"I don't want to learn."

Richie stared at him for a few seconds before reaching out and cupping his cheek. 

"What are you-"

"You are one very realistic looking robot."

Eddie laughed and slapped his hand away. "I'm not a robot. Driving just doesn't seem fun."

"You'll love it, I swear. It's so freeing. You wanna go to McDonald's? You can. You wanna drive to a friend's house? You can. You wanna drive off a fucking bridge? You can!"

"None of those sound very fun. Only the friend thing and I don't think my friends would like that."

"Stan would love it, trust me, I knew the guy for years. He pretends that he hates surprises but he loves them." Richie leaned back. "It's the only way you can get Stan to have any fun. He's always so stressed and spread too thin. Guys gonna kill himself one day because he's so stressed and just can't do it anymore."

Eddie balled up his fist and punched Richie in the arm. "Look, I don't know what your whole fixation on death is about, but don't say that about Stan. He's happy and he's working towards something. You can go and drive off bridges all you want and make stupid suicide jokes, but when it comes to my friends.. Don't. Fucking. Do. It." Eddie was panting by the time he was done. His face was bright red and he was pretty sure that if it was physically possible steam would be coming out of his ears.

Richie bit his lip and moved closer to Eddie. "Anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you're mad."

Eddie glared at him. "I don't even know why I'm doing this. I'm friends with Stan and you're just being annoying."

Richie fell back against the bleachers, letting out a dramatic gasp. "Oh! Eddie! You wounded me! I don't know how I'll ever go on!" 

Eddie groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're dumb."

"Dumb for you, baby."

"You ever had a broken nose, Richie?"

"No." Richie grinned.

"Do you want one?"

"Oh. Feisty. I love it." Richie pushed himself up off of the bleachers and looked around.

"You play any sports?"

"I do ballet." 

"That's it?" Richie asked.

-

"I'm done answering your questions, Richie. Tell me about you." Eddie glanced at him.

Richie cleared his throat. "I smoke. I drink. I fuck. I drive. Thats about it. Oh, and I party."

"You already told me that. Plus, I don't think that's it." Eddie shrugged. "But whatever." 

"We should get outta here, this is boring." Richie stated, standing up quickly. He changed the subject and Eddie wanted to know why. Did he not want Eddie to know the things Bill already told him?

"You're still a stranger. My mom taught me not to go off with strangers."

"Are you trying to get me to tell you more about myself?"

Eddie blushed bright red. He was so easy to read it was almost embarrassing. He nodded. "Yeah, is it working?"

"Only because you're cute." Richie sat back down and sighed. "My name is Richie Tozier, I'm the funniest guy I know and I don't date."

"Why not?"

"Because, Eds, I'm a free man and feelings complicate things." Richie squinted and looked up towards the sun. "I like going to the movies and working on my car. I have friends and my closest one is Beverly. I would marry her if she asked but she's a raging lesbian. It would be platonic, too. Like if it was illegal and she needed marriage benefits and stuff."

Eddie nodded, a smile dancing on his lips. He liked this, hearing Richie talk. It was cute how he would babble and jump from one subject to the next. As far was Eddie is concerned he's positive he wants to hear Richies voice every day.

"I talk a lot and I take jokes way too far and I'm always fighting with at least one person." Richie hummed, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. Eddie thought he was cuter than any dog he had seen but he wouldn't dare tell Richie that. "Oh, and I know that you've been checking me out on and off this entire time." He pushed himself up off of the bleachers and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Eddie stared at him, his mouth wide open. "Uh, yeah, let's.. lets go." He stuttered out, picking up his bags. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Eddie grunted. "I hate surprises."

"Well, my love-"

"Don't call me that we just met."

"And you might catch feelings." Richie grinned. "Anyway, you better get over that, because this friendship is going to be nothing but surprises."

Richie was full of surprises and maybe it was time for Eddie to face his fears. After all, no matter how much Eddie hated surprises he doesn't think he could ever hate Richie Tozier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna listen to my playlist for this fic go look up Collide (fanfic) on spotify

Richie had an old used car. It was a faded black four door and it was so low to the ground Eddie was sure the bottom of it would scrape against the cement. It was beat up and had a few dents but it was clean, on the outside and on the inside. The seats were leather which relieved Eddie. If anything was spilled you could just wipe it up. His mom's old car, the car they hadn't had since Eddie was five, was all cloth. It wasn't dirty, but cloth was much harder to clean than leather was. Thankfully, his mom stopped driving when he was five because they almost got hit and she had a breakdown that lasted an hour because "Eddie, honey, we could have died, you almost died, driving is too dangerous for you, Edward. Don't do it. If you do, I don't know what I'd do." 

"Isn't she a beauty?" Richie was beaming, his arms spread wide like he was waiting for a hug. "I got her for five hundred dollars. It was the only time my job paid off."

"She?" Eddie questioned, looking the car over again. "Why do you call cars she?"

"You call everything she. Boats. Cars. Buildings. It's the respectable thing to do." Richies hands were on his hips. "I know she isn't.. good looking and she isn't fancy but she runs really good and I'm always fixing her up. I've taken her apart at least ten times."

Eddies eyes narrowed. "You calling the car she just got even weirder."

"I mean, I have taken a fair share of girls apart, if you know what I'm saying." Richie smirked and winked at Eddie. Eddie couldn't breathe. "But I'm being serious. I know this car better than I know myself." 

Eddie walked towards the passenger door, tugging on it. "It won't- Did you unlock it?"

Richie nodded. "Sometimes it just needs to be yanked open. Lemme at her." He stepped around the car and got within a few inches of Eddie. He bent down and tugged at the door, his hair falling in front of his face. It was beautiful. He stood up, smiling triumphantly when the door opened. "After you, dear."

Eddie blushed but tried to ignore it. "Don't call me that." He mumbled, setting his bags down on the floor of the car. He climbed inside, buckling his seatbelt and looking around. "My mom will kill me if she finds out about this. Can we stick to back roads."

"Darling," Richie began. Eddie glared at him, but it wasn't because he hated the pet names. It was because he liked them. "This entire town is made of side roads. I'm pretty sure we aren't even on the map anymore."

"Is that legal?" Eddie asked, picking at the hem of his leggings nervously. "Because I don't think th-"

"Like the government cares about Derry. No one cares. Not even the people. We're all trapped and from day one we're planning our escape." 

"You make this sound like it's some conspiracy." Eddie whispered, keeping his eyes glued to his lap.

"It isn't, but I am a big fan of them. They're interesting. Way more interesting than the life we're living." Richie glanced at him. "At least, mine isn't interesting."

Eddie shook his head. "Mine isn't interesting, either. Trust me."

Richie glanced at him, buckling his own seat belt and sticking the key in the ignition. "Guess it's my job to fix that."

"Richie," Eddie laughed nervously. "It's fine. I just don't aspire to be anything big-" 

"I don't care. Even if you aren't gonna be a movie star you need to be interesting. Do drugs. Date. Get drunk. Party. Go on road trips." Richie studied Eddies face and the way it scrunched up at all the options. "Nothing?"

"I haven't even been kissed, Richie and I've only left this town for hospital visits and family reunions. " Eddie shook his head.

"Wow. Your life really is boring. I feel kinda bad for you." Richie started the car, turning the music up as loud as he could. He only stopped when Eddie flinched at the volume. 

"Thanks.." Eddie grumbled, covering his ears. "I'm glad we can establish that my life isn't interesting." 

"Don't worry. It won't always be this lame. Especially with me in it." He winked again and Eddie looked down shyly. It wasn't fair. Richie shouldn't be able to make him weak. "Where to first? Lake? Forest? What about your first taste of alcohol."

"Does the stuff from church count?" Eddie asked, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs nervously.

"Does the sip of wine you get from church count?!" Richie shouted, tossing his head back in laughter, his curls bouncing around each time his body jolted with laughter. "God, Eds, you're gonna be the death of me." 

Eddie flipped him off. "Fuck off, Richard."

"If you wanna be mean you can call me Dick." Richie was still laughing. It was louder than the music but Eddie didn't mind. His laugh was the prettiest thing Eddie had heard in years. 

Eddie scoffed. "Shut up and start driving. Your laugh isn't making my life any more interesting." It was, though. Everything about Richie was making his life more interesting. His laugh. His eyes. His curls. His lips. Each detail was driving Eddie wild and he didn't know how. 

Eddie knew he was gay. It was impossible not to. He crushed on Disney princes and older celebrities in his mom's favorite TV shows. He bought posters of famous singers that he adored and covered his room in them. Whenever he thought about the future he thought of it with a man. At first he thought it was a friendship thing, that he wasn't into dating or sex or anything in between. But when Eddie turned thirteen and developed a crush on a boy he saw in a TV show he realized that it wasn't just a friend thing. It was more. 

Stanley Uris was the only boy in real life that Eddie actually liked. It was hopeless from the beginning but Eddie couldn't stop himself. The way Stan smiled and laughed and slid his hands up and down Eddies arms made him weak in the knees. He knew Stan loved Bill and he never once tried to get in the way. But every time Stan said his name or smiled at him or even looked at him Eddie felt butterflies erupt in his stomach and his cheeks turn bright pink. The effect Stan had on him by simply being him was insane to Eddie. 

But with Richie it's different. It's curious. With Stan Eddie knew he was untouchable. But was Richie? Richie didn't really sound like the dating type, so it was most likely a long shot. Plus, it's barely been and hour and Eddie is already worrying about planning their future. It was dumb. This entire situation was. Getting in a cute guys car just to pass time? The cute guy trying to make his life "more interesting"? It sounded like a bad plot to a movie. But it didn't stop Eddie. He was intrigued.

Richie smirked. "Someone's grouchy." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm not grouchy. You're just annoying." 

A light in Richies eyes left as soon as Eddie spoke. His smile faltered and he seemed to tense but he quickly recovered, pretending what happened didn't ever happen. "Let's go to the hill."

"The hill?" Eddie asked. "That doesn't sound very climatic." 

"Your mom didn't sound very climatic last night."

"I'm gonna be sick." Eddie grumbled, covering his mouth and closing his eyes.

Richie grinned. "She's a moaner."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now." Richie rolled his shoulders back and began to drive, tapping his hands on the wheel to the beat of the song. 

Richie had old music playing in his car. Songs from the 70s, 80s, and 90s all blaring through his speakers. He knew all the words, too. He sang along loudly and it wasn't as bad as Eddie thought it would be. Richie had a smile on his face as he belted out the lyrics, glancing over at Eddie every few verses.

"Join me!" Richie shouted during a guitar solo, elbowing Eddie in the side.

Eddie jumped and slapped his arm. "You're driving! Stop trying to get me to sing! We'll wreck."

"I mean," Richie laughed, shrugging over dramatically. "That would he interesting, right?"

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're insufferable."

"And you're a prude." Richie shot back, his mouth curling into a wider grin than before. "Eds! Loosen up! You're safe with me! I have never been in a wreck and I haven't even driven into the wrong lane."

"Yet." Eddie whispered.

Somehow Richie heard him. "Good to know I have your support, Eddie. It means a lot to me that you're so trusting in my driving skill."

"Has anyone ever told you how dramatic you are?" Eddie chewed on his cheek. "You make everything into some sort of production."

"I mean, I have always wanted to be a movie star. This is just practice."

"Smart ass." Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice ass." Richie winked. "Born in the U.S.A!" Richie began to scream along to the new song that had began to play while they bickered.

Eddie watched Richie as he sang, shaking his head around and beating the crap out of his steering wheel as if it were drums. The way he screamed the lyrics with the biggest smile Eddie had ever seen on his face. When Eddie was younger he always wondered what happiness looked like. He figured it was more than a smile, all of his mother's TV shows said that they were smiling to hide the pain. Now that Eddie sees Richie and the way he moves and sings.. he's almost positive he's figured out what happiness really looks like.

Richie noticed him staring and if Eddie had learned anything in the past hour it was that Richie would never let him live anything down. Ever. "Don't fall in love with me!" 

Eddies cheeks were darker than they had ever been. "What? I would never!"

"You can't control that stuff!" Richie shouted. "But I would be careful! You were looking at me like you loved me!" 

Eddie wanted to pretend Richie was wrong, that he was lying, but they both knew he wasn't. Eddie was fucked. "I would never fall in love with you!" He wished he wasn't lying through his teeth.

Richie only smirked. "That's what they all say!" He tossed his head back in another fit of laughter and Eddie couldn't help but stare. 

"Do people fall in love with you a lot?" Eddie asked, turning the radio down.

Richie shrugged. "I've been told by at least six people that they love me. I can't blame them, though, I'm pretty sexy." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"I'm irresistible, my smile, my laugh, my charming personality. It's hard not to fall head over heels for me." Richie grinned. "I also have a big dick, so that helps a little bit."

"The only big thing you have is an ego." Eddie leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. "And it isn't attractive."

Richie turned down a dirt road and smirked. "You're cute when you're annoyed with me." 

"Bite me, Richie." 

"What?" Richie grinned. "It's true. You're adorable when you're all grouchy. You even pout!"

"I do not pout!" Eddie mumbled, crossing his arms and looking in the mirror, groaning when he saw that he was pouting. "You know what? Fuck you."

"I would if I could. I'd know all the things to do and everything." Richie gasped. "Dude! Sex with myself would be amazing!" 

"I can't believe I had to hear you say that." Eddie mumbled, rolling the window down and looking out. "Why are we driving into woods?" 

"Because the hill is at the top of this. It looks over the entire town and everyone goes up there. It's l Ikr the cool place t-"

"Makeout. Have sex. Every town has something like that and it's not hard to connect the two." 

"Do I really annoy your or is this just your personality?" Richie didn't give him time to reply. "Or is this.. oh my god. You're trying to build walls up so I stop trying to be hour friend! This is about our good buddy Stan, isn't it?"

"It's kind of a dick move for me to be sneaking around with his old best friend." Eddie shrugged. "And I don't know about you but I want to keep being friends with Stan."

"I never said I didn't want to be his friend. It just doesn't work." Richie parked his car on top of the hill and the view was breathtaking, but Eddie was distracted by something more beautiful. "And who says we're sneaking around? It's been an hour and you're acting like it's been years. You don't owe Stan anything."

"You're right." Eddie snapped. "But I am going to be a good friend and respect his boundaries." 

Richie groaned and leaned back in his seat. He pulled his glasses off and placed his face in his hands. "Do you want me to just take you back?"

Eddies heart dropped. "No.. I don't want you to take me home." He looked down at his lap. "You're right.. Stan didn't even tell me not to hang out with you.."

Richie stayed silent. 

"You're mad." Eddie mumbled. "I'd be mad, too. I have a talent of pissing people off."

Richie rolled his own window down and looked outside at all of the trees that surrounded them.

"Why don't you show me how to be interesting?" Eddie nudged him. "We can do all that weird stuff you wanted to do. With the drinking and the making out."

A smile spread across Richies lips but he tried to hide it. It didn't work. "We can't jump in that deep. First off, we just need you knwoing what's going on in town. What places to avoid and what places to come to." Richie spread his arms out. "This is the place to come to for sex, drinking, making out, and even sometimes crying." 

"You're so weird." Eddie laughed. "It's nice. Um.. really.. high up.. and kinda far away."

"A bit. It took twenty minutes to drive from the high school to here and then ten minutes to drive through the woods, but," Richie pointed at him. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"So first, you listen to dad music, and now you talk like one, too?"

"Daddy." Richie corrected. "I'm daddy."

"You're so-"

"I get that a lot." He chuckled. "People are always just so done with me."

"I'm not done with you I'm just not used to-"

"Good jokes? Don't worry. A lot of people aren't. Beverly is the only one next to Mike who actually laugh at my jokes and make equally good ones."

"I'm not used to talking about.. ya know... sex." Eddie blushed at the word.

"We'll save sex for last, considering the fact that if you can barely say it, you shouldn't be doing it." Richie patted his back. "But you'll get there grasshopper." 

"Don't call me that. We're the same age." 

"When's your birthday?" 

"November fifteenth." Eddie replied. "When's yours?"

"October 31." Richie grinned. "People say it's why I'm so weird, cuz I'm the devil or some shit."

"Tons of people were born that day, you aren't special."

Richie gasped. "Rude!"

"Anyway, are we just here for sight seeing?" Eddie asked, spreading his arms up above his head and stretching. 

"What time is it?" Richie asked, looking down at the clock on his radio that shined in green lights. "That doesn't work. But it doesn't matter." 

"It's... 6:15. And I need to be home by seven." Eddie mumbled, looking down at his phone. "So we have a little bit more time." 

Richie grinned, unlocking his door and climbing out. "Perfect." He climbed out of his car but didn't turn it off. "Turn the radio up."

"Wh-" Eddie began to question but he changed his mind. Richie wasn't the type of person you question. He turned up the radio as loud as it could go, wincing at the sound and scrambling out of the car. He fell onto the grass and kicked the door shut. "So. What are we doing?" He pushed himself up off of the grass and rubbed the dirt off of himself. 

Richie bowed and walked towards Eddie. "We're going to dance."

"Why?"

"You're a dancer, right? This is what you do." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I do ballet as a hobby, that's it." He had to admit it was sweet. Richie trying to find stuff he would like. It was probably painfully obvious that Eddie wouldn't be doing much drinking or sex, or even kissing any time soon.

"Dance with me." Richie smiled. The air blew around them and it reminded Eddie of a Disney movie he had seen too many times. "It'll be fun." Richie stepped towards him, his curls blowing in front of his eyes, his smile never faltering. His hands were cold and sweaty on Eddies but he didn't mind. His own hands were sweaty. 

Some song began to play, but Eddie didn't pay much attention to it. He was too busy worrying about how fast his heart was beating and if it was humanly possible for a heart to beat like they do in the cartoons or for a heart to explode. 

Richie pulled Eddie up against him and began to sing the song. "Don't you, forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby.." One of his hands found Eddies waist while the other stayed gripping Eddies hand tight. He swayed off beat to the song, trying to slow dance with him.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You can't slow dance to this song, Richie." 

"You can slow dance to any song if you try hard enough." Richie grumbled. "I'm trying to be romantic and you're over here telling me I can't b-"

"You and I aren't dating. No romance is needed."

"I'm pretty sure you're a robot." Richie said under his breath.

"How?"

"You're rejecting me. No human can reject me, The Richie Tozier."

"You mean, opposed to all the other Richie Tozier's in the world?"

"Yeah." Richie nodded and his curls bounced across his forehead. He pulled away and huffed. "I mean, if you can dance to this beat, by all means show me." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "The only people that can dance to this kind of music are old people. And if they danced now they'd break a hip."

"Savage."

"Are you saying that unironically?" 

Richie nodded again.

Eddie sighed. "Of course you are. Why do I even bother asking?"

A new song began to play on the radio and Richie instantly grabbed Eddies hands, starting to jump up and down on the balls of his feet. He danced around, shaking his head all around but Eddie didn't move.

"What are you doing? Spasming?"

"Dancing! It's fun!" Richie opened his eyes and looked at Eddie, his glasses falling down his face. "Robots don't know what that means, do they?" 

Eddie glared at him. "I can have fun."

Richie pulled away and raised his arms above his head. "Then prove it, Edward!"

"Don't call me that, Richard."

Richie narrowed his eyes. "You win this round, Eddie, but I will win the next."

Eddie rolled his eyes and began to bounce on his feet. He grabbed Richies hands and pulled him close, beginning to jump with them. Jumping turned into something like running where they just danced around and waved their arms in the air. They spun and laughed and even tell a few times. Songs flowing into songs flowing into commercials then into songs again. It felt like time stopped or that they were in a different world. Tripping and stepping on each others feet, over and over, then laughing out breathless apologies. They screamed the lyrics and shook their heads and spun around like no one was watching. And the beauty of it all? No one was watching. They could be as dumb as they wanted and it didn't matter. They were alone. And it was beautiful. 

Richie stopped jumping around and leaned against his car to catch his breath while Eddie walked towards the edge of the hill and looked over. Cars drove down the streets and people walked on the sidewalks. It was the kind of scene you would see in a movie or hear described in a book. It was breathtaking and exciting. 

"You know," Richie began. "This song is a slow song.. if you still wanna slow dance with me."

Eddie turned around. "Slow dancing was your idea."

Richies lazy smile faltered. 

"But yes," He smiled. "I would love to dance with you." 

Richie grinned and pushed himself off of the car. He walked over to Eddie, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Eddies arms wrapped around Richies neck, burying his face in Richies neck.

"This is barely a slow song," Eddie whispered. "It's actually quite fast."

"Fine, maybe it's a little fast, but you can't get more romantic than this." Richie pulled him closer, their bodies pressing together. "It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you," he sang. "There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do." He pulled away to look down at Eddie. "You can't get more romantic than that."

"It was written about the continent-"

"Eddie or robot or whatever you are." Richie was still swaying and he didn't loosen his grip on Eddie. "You're making it real hard to flirt."

Eddie stared at Richies neck. "Why would you want to? You told me not to fall for you. Letting you flirt with me would make me fall for you."

"You think too much." Richie breathed out, tightening his grip even more. "Be reckless. Be careless." 

Eddie sighed, looking up at Richie. "Fine, I'll be careless." He pushed himself up on his toes and kissed Richie as hard as he could before pulling away.

They were silent and so was the town and the forest. They stared at each other and both worried that the other could hear their heart racing. Eddie walked towards the car and grabbed his bags before wondering towards the woods.

"I'm gonna go home.. right now.." 

Richie was at a loss of words. All he did was nod.

Eddie nodded back to him, turning around and walking down the path they drove up. "I kissed Richie Tozier."


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie rushed through the forest as if he was running for his life. He fumbled through his bags, trying to find his phone. He let out a sigh of relief when he found it but that didn't slow him down. He was still running when he looked through his contacts, trying to find Stans contact. He picked up his pace when he heard Richies radio be turned down and his car starting. He pressed call and held his phone close to his ear. Stumbling around, Eddie walked himself deeper into the forest, glancing behind him to make sure Richie wasn't following him. 

Eddie slowed down and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. The ringing on the phone stopped and instead switched over to Stans voicemail. Eddie pulled his phone away and quickly dialed his number again, pressing his phone to his ear once more. He jumped when he heard a car door slam shut. Pushing himself off of the tree, Eddie ran down the forest more. 

"Hello?" Stans voice was loud through the speakers of his phone.

"Stanley!" Eddie yelled, looking around. 

"Eddie!" Richie called. "Why are you- what the fuck?!" 

"Stan! I need you to come and get me right now!" Eddie panted, gripping his phone so tight his knuckles were white. "I didn't want t- No! Go away! I have nothing to say to you!"

"What did I do?!" Richie yelled, jogging towards him. "You kissed m-" 

"La! La! La! Stan come get me!" 

"Eddie? Are you- was that Richie?" Stan sounded panicked. "Eddie! Are you okay?! Is someone hurting you? Where are you?

"I'm at that dumb makeout hill thing!" Eddie shouted, rubbing his face.

Stans voice was loud abd stressed like when Eddie can't hit the move Stan wants. "I'm on my way!" 

"Oh, thank god." Eddie mumbled to himself when he saw the road. "Thank you. I know you don't like driving."

"Eds!" Richie panted, grabbing onto a tree and leaning against it. "Why are you running from me like I'm a serial killer!?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stan asked again. Eddie could hear the dinging inside Stans car and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just.. stuff happened and I wanna leave."

"Did he force you into anything?!" Stan sounded mad now, it was odd hearing it, Stan normally didn't get mad, really mad that is. He usually just gets frustrated.

"No!" Eddie whispered. "No, I just.. I'll explain, maybe."

"No, no maybe, you're fucking telling me why you're alone with Richie in the woods." Stan sighed and Eddie could picture how mad he looked. "I'll be there soon, okay?" 

Eddie nodded, hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket, glancing back at Richie, who was only feet away from him. 

"What did I do?" Richie panted. "Are you mad at me? Did you just realize you were straight? Di-"

"I shouldn't have come with you." Eddie crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. "I hurt Stan coming here."

"Actually.." Richie was inches from him now, looking Eddie up and down as if he was a hunter looking at his prey. It made Eddies knees weak. He hated it. "You calling Stan hurt him, we were just fine up there. Unless you didn't like the kiss?"

"I did.." Eddie looked down at his hands, his cheeks heating up. "But.. Stan wouldn't and hes my best friend."

"I know. Stans a sweet guy. But hes also mature." Richie tilted his head to the side and it was probably one of the most adorable things Eddie had ever seen. "He isn't petty. I can promise you that."

Eddie swallowed. Richie had known Stan longer and they had been best friends for years. "But.. everyone else.. me kissing yoj was wrong."

"How?" Richie grinned. It was cocky and it annoyed Eddie to no end. "Please, Eds, enlighten me."

"I will knock that smile off your face." 

Richie walked up to him, pressing his body against Eddies. "I don't think you can reach me." He smiled and backed up. "Plus, you just kissed me so I am pretty sure you don't really wanna hit me." 

Eddie opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Richie began to speak again.

"Normally, I am the one to make things way harder than they should be." Richie put his hand over his heart. "Actually, I was the king of it, but you're well on your way to dethroning me." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Big deal. I kissed you. I'm socially awkward."

"So you didn't mean it?" Richie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I meant it! That's why I ran away!" 

"You're so adorable when you get mad, your cheeks get all pink." Richie leaned down. "Did ya know that?" 

Eddie groaned and put his hand over Richies face, pushing him away. "Don't even."

"Or what? You gonna hit me, again?" 

"No, I'll do the only thing that I know shuts you up." Eddie stood up on his toes and kissed Richie again. 

Richie stared at him, his own cheeks turning the same color of red as Eddies were. He reached up and rubbed his own lips with his fingers. "Is that what you're gonna do whenever you want me to stop talking?"

Eddie nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Then I am never gonna shut up." Richie wrapped his arms loosely around Eddies waist, burying his face in his neck. 

"You're dumb." Eddie mumbled, wrapping his arms around Richie. 

"And you're cute."

"Why is it that any time you speak you're flirting?" Eddie asked, running his fingers through Richies mop of curls.

"Because flirting makes people happy."

"Until you flirt with someone else."

Richie sighed. "Right you are about that."

"Did you just turn into Yoda?"

"Bite me, Eddie." Richie said, raising his arm up and flipping Eddie off. "Bite. Me." 

Eddie tangled his hand in Eddies hair, Richies curls falling and wrapping around his fingers. He tightened his grip and yanked back, smirking to himself when Richie jumped. Except, he didn't just jump. A small moan escaped his lips and it made his face go redder than ever before. Richie jerked away from Eddie, moving so fast that he fell onto the ground. He pushed himself up off of the ground and brushed his pants off.

"Are you oka-" Eddie was cut off by Richie running past him, their shoulders slamming into each other.

"I should go get my car!" He yelled. "Then we can go and wait by the road so Stan can come pick you up!" 

Eddie nodded, chewing on his lip. "Did I mess up?" He yelled.

Richie shook his head. "No, you did everything right.." he sighed. He made his way up through the woods, leaving Eddie alone. 

Eddie stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around, trying to decide whether or not being with Richie was okay. First off, Richie was a player, so Eddie needed to be okay with Richie "loving" then leaving him within a few months. He was also Stans ex friend and they hadn't made up. Eddies best friend was Stan and their relationship could hurt him, even though Richie said it would be fine. Not everyone was always honest about their feelings, Eddie had seen enough movies too know that. But what about everyone else? What would they say? Would they secretly hate Eddie? He couldn't think about it without feeling sick.

He liked Richie, though. More than he liked Stan and he knew that it was probably the flirting and that Richie was just that way, he wasn't special. But being around Richie was fine. He was moving fast, wasn't he? He had just met Richie and he kissed him. He definitely was going too fast. But he couldn't help it. Richie made him feel crazy, the good kind of crazy, the crazy where you can't get enough of someone.

Eddie knew one last thing, too. He knew that he was playing with fire and that he was bound to get burned.

Richie drove down the path and Eddie followed, carrying all of his bags. He kept his eyes on the ground to make sure he didn't fall but also to avoid looking at Richie. Richie was obvious that he wanted Eddie but Eddie.. barely knew what he wanted and he knew he was sending mixed signals but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how that kind of thing worked. 

Richie slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He shut his car off and climbed out, walking to the hood and climbing on top of it. Eddie walked over to his car and set his things down, leaning back against the hood of the car. Richie wrapped an arm around Eddies chest and pulled Eddie back against him, each of Richies legs on each side of his hips. Richie began to kiss his shoulders and neck and Eddie didn't have the strength to tell him no. 

The wind blew around them once more and Eddies heart raced. He wondered if Richie could feel it. Or if he could hear it. Being this close to Richie was mesmerising. The way he felt wrapped around you was addictive and the way he smelled was calming, even if what he smelled like was too much cologne and cigerettes.

Eddie used to hate cigerettes, actually. They always made it hard for him to breathe. But this time... this time something else was making it hard to breathe. It wasn't smoke or asthma. It wasn't allergies. It was a boy with curly brown hair, torn jeans, and eyes like a sunset. It was a boy whos hands were cold and shaking but his smile was warmer than a summer breeze. It was Richie Tozier and Eddie never knew not being able to breathe could feel so good.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stan pulled off of the road and onto the shoulder of it, Richie and Eddie fell silent. Eddie hung his head low in shame. This was mess. He was a mess. He didn't need to call Stan. What if Stan thinks this was some joke? What if he thinks they did it only tp hurt him? Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands pressing against the sides of his thighs. Stans car shut off and it felt like the only noise for miles. He climbed out and slammed the door shut, walking around the car.

The sun shined down on him in a way that made him look beautiful. His head was tilted towards the sky as if he was dancing and his posture was perfectly straight. His feet remained turned out and pointed as he made his way to the two boys. He stepped in front of Eddie and tilted his head down. His cool fingers pressed underneath Eddies chin and tilted his head up so Eddie was looking at him.

"Next time you want to go hiking, wear proper shoes and think about how many ways it can ruin your feet." Stan smiled and his hands cupped Eddies cheeks. "And remember that dancing is what you love and if you want to ruin it for a boy, you need to rethink things." Stan glanced at Richie. "Don't take him on.. whatever this was, if you know it could hurt his feet. He his already behind."

Eddie blushed underneath Stans touch. "I'm sorry.. I didn't even think about it."

"You should. You could've twisted your ankle and fallen. You could've broke your leg. Or your wrist." Stans thumbs rubbed along Eddies cheeks. "Please, just think next time." He glanced at Richie once more. "And Rich, if you're taking him on a date, make it nicer than the place all teenagers go to fuck. Eddie may not have standards yet, but I do."

Eddie glanced at Richie for the first time since Stan arrived. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open, slightly. He didn't say anything and it seemed as if he wasn't even thinking. He was in shock and if Eddie was being honest, he would be too, actually, he was.

"Well.." Stan pulled away from Eddie and he found himself missing the warmth of his hands. "I think we should get going. Your mom will start to worry.." He glanced down at Eddie. "Even more than she normally does."

Eddie nodded, looking at Richie. "I'll.. see you, I guess."

Richie didn't speak. He only nodded, his eyes never leaving Stan.

Stan smirked to himself and wrapped an arm around Eddie. "You can put your bags in my trunk." He unlocked and popped open the back, taking Eddies bags and walking them over. He set them gently in the back of the car before slowly closing the trunk. He wiped his hands off and walked around the car, his fingers dancing along the outside. Part of Stanley always had to be dancing.

His car was a new silver four door. It was petite and shiny like the ones you would see in a commercial. He had only had it for a year but he never drove it. He was worried it would mess his feet up. So Bill drove him everywhere but he didn't mind. He liked spending the time with Stan. 

Eddie opened the door and climbed in, breathing in the new car smell, despite the fact that all the car ever did was sit in the garage. He closed the door and buckled his seat belt, glancing at Stan.

Stan buckled his own seat belt and slipped the key into the ignition. He twisted it and smiled to himself when the engine began to purr. Classical music poured out of the speakers and Stan tapped to the toon of it on the steering wheel. "It was weird not hearing him speak. When we were friends he never shut up. Not that we minded, though. With Richie we never had to sit in silence. He always made it better." 

Eddie felt like he was being silently scolded by a parent. The kind of scolding where they ramble about what you did but never really yell. "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" Stan asked, turning the volume down on the raido. "I mean, if you planned on keeping it a secret after everything that happened today you didn't do a good job."

Eddie stared at his lap, choking silently on the lump in his throat. "I kn-"

"If you think you need to hide it you're wrong." Stan switched lanes, his eyes studying all of his mirrors. It was oddly casual to Eddie. He was so calm. Could it be calm before the storm? "Richie and I hurt each other and haven't made up. That doesn't mean I despise him and can't be polite." 

Eddie nodded, slowly. He watched Stan, waiting. Waiting for him to make a move, yell or tense up. Eddie needed to know how he felt.

"Yeah, its awkward and if I could have I would have avoided the situation, but I'm not mad. I'm disappointed."

"You sound like my mom." Eddie grumbled, slowly relaxing into the seat, his eyes still on Stan.

"For weeks I've been training you and you go out on a hike?" Stan shook his head. "I can't get over this, Eddie."

"It wasn't a hike. We were up on the hill at the top and we were-" 

Stan glanced at him and smiled. It was big and genuine and it made Eddies heart leap into his throat. "Kissing?" He wiggled is shoulders and tossed his head back as he laughed.

Eddies face turned bright red. "No! Ew! Gross! How could you say that?! I would never! Ever! Stan! Do you hear me? Never! Richie is-" 

"A nice guy and you have a crush on him. Its cute." Eddie didn't have time to argue, Stan kept speaking. "But you also need to know that Richie doesn't like being tied down."

"I know." Eddie mumbled, picking at a string that came loose on his leggings. 

"But maybe.. you can tie him down." Stan didn't say anything about Eddies face falling. Eddie was thankful. "But its a little quick to be thinking about all this." 

"It is?" 

Stan chuckled. "I know you were raised on TV shows and movies, and you base almost every human interaction you have on those films, but Eddie, darling, precious Eddie, people don't fall in love within a few hours." 

Eddie chewed on his lip. "I liked you in a day."

"I'm the first person that was nice to you. I doubt you even really like me." Stan shook his head. "That's beside the point. Love is.. its a big deal. Okay? And I don't want you getting hurt because you mistake love for like or admiration."

"I do admire you." Eddie whispered. 

"Exactly." Stan slapped the steering wheel with one of his hands. "You're my friend, Eddie, and I love you.. and when I told Bill I was coming to get you he said something."

"What did he say?" Eddie asked, leaning against the arm rest. 

Stan slapped his arm. "Posture." He muttered. "And he said that if Richie hurt you he might have to fight him."

"Why?" 

"Because we love and care about you and you know Bill. He worries. He was worried about me picking you up. He was worried when we brought up Richie and he just knows Richie might be dumb and do something." Stan reached out and touched Eddies hand, squeezing it, setting all of Eddies nerves on fire. "But I know its a slim chance."

"I just.. I don't know how this stuff works and I kissed him and then I freaked out and ran because I thought you were gonna hate me." Eddie rubbed his hands against his thighs. "And then I called you and now I realize that wouldn't have helped if you were gonna be mad."

"I wouldn't ever hate you, Eddie, don't be silly." Stan nudged him. "You're like my best friend and I know you aren't doing this to mess with me. You're young and Richie is cute and dangerous and mysterious. I get why you like him." 

"I thought you would yell at me and like slap me or something." Eddie said with a laugh. "Maybe run me over with your car."

"I would never." Stan slid his hand up and down the steering wheel. "I love this car too much to get your blood and guts all over it."

Eddie wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Ew. Didn't need that image."

"Yeah," Stan looked at him. He felt his cheeks grow hot. "You started it."

"I just thought you would scream and lecture me then stop being my friend. It was stupid."

"No. And if it'll. And if it makes you feel better I'll yell." Stan laughed. "God! Eddie! You're a horrid friend! I'm gonna block you on everything! Eddie Kaspbrak? Don't know him!" 

"Stan!" Eddie joined in his laughter. "Stan! No! Stop!" Eddie put a hand over his mouth.

Stan pushed his hand away and pulled up in front of Eddies house. He parked the car but didn't stop yelling. "You're a sneak! And a liar! And I can't believe I ever taught you MY ballet techniques! You aren't worth-" Stans words were quickly cut off.

Eddie didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. He honestly didn't know when he even thought of it or decided to do it. But somehow, within the last five seconds, some part of Eddie decided that it was a good idea to kiss Stan to shut him up. 

Stans cheeks were cool underneath his palms and his lips were slick with lip gloss. Stan was still underneath him, his nails digging into the arm rests of his seat. Eddie pulled away, panting. He looked up at Stan before stumbling out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't care that Stan had both of his bags, all that mattered was getting away.

He ran up the lawn, slipping on the grass but catching himself with his hands. His mother was at the door by the time he got onto the porch. She opened the door and he shoved past her.

"Eddie? Honey? What happened?" She called, staying at the door. "Was someone mean? Did you get beat up or hurt? I can help!" 

"No, mama!" Eddie yelled as he slammed the door to his room close and clicked the lock. He slid down the wooden door, sniffling, burying his face in his hands. "I'm fine, mommy...just a hard day."


End file.
